1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light docking station, and particularly relates to a light docking station applied to at least one portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Under the prevailing design trend that demands lean and light design, the size of notebook computers is reduced constantly. However, some mechanisms and elements have size limitations to keep the notebook computer functional. In order to shrink the size of the notebook computer and maintain the function same as the desktop computer, a docking station has been developed.
The docking station includes connection ports conforming to a plurality of interface specifications, such as a Universal Serial Bus (USB), a PS/2 port, IEEE1394, a parallel port, a serial port, an Ethernet port (RJ-45) and optical disk, and the like. By separating the design of the docking station and the notebook computer, the weight and size of the notebook computer may be greatly reduced. When there is a need to connect to peripheral devices, mount the notebook computer on the docking station, the peripheral devices may be connected to perform data transmission or the notebook computer may be charged.
However, it is inconvenient for user to carry the docking station of the prior art due to the large size of the docking station. In addition, the docking station of the prior art has a pressing body on its top side for maintaining the contact between the docking station and the notebook computer. However, because the docking station of the prior art is disposed on its top side, anyone can walk off with the notebook computer easily. Hence, the docking station of the prior art does not provide protection against theft.